


Perfect Birthday

by wetbellamyblake



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Historical, Middleham, Richard's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetbellamyblake/pseuds/wetbellamyblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Richard's first Birthday in Middleham and Anne wants it to be perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Birthday

It was still dark outside when Anne slowly opened her eyes. She felt Richard’s even breath on her cheek as her head rested on his shoulder. She suppressed a yawn, the sleepiness tempting her to just go back to sleep and snuggle closer to Richard’s warm, naked body but if she wanted this day to be perfect she needed to start as soon as possible. 

Slowly she moved away, out of her husbands embrace and climbed out of the huge bed. The fire had burnt down and the room was filled with a light chilliness which made Anne shiver.   
She put on her nightgown and her wrapper around her shoulders. 

The sun was coming up as Anne stood completely dressed in their bedchamber. She called it their bedchamber because since they were in Middleham not one night has passed where Richard didn’t sleep beside her. A smile made its way to her face when she thought of Richard. Today was his birthday and Anne was determined to make this day as perfect for him as possible. 

She remembered how he’d saved her, from everything. While she was married to Lancaster it was the memory of Richard that had kept her going on, later it was Richard himself who’d brought her away from the battlefield in Tewekesbury. Not to mention who’d saved her from her ambitious brother-in-law.

Standing here, in the middle of the room, looking out at the window and watching the sun rise Anne couldn’t remember when Richard wasn’t her savior. 

When Anne felt two hands slipping around her waist from behind she startled for a moment. She didn’t hear Richard waking and getting out of their bed.   
“Forgive me. I didn’t want to scare you.”, she heard his sleepy voice and felt his soft lips on her skin as he started to kiss down her neck.

“You didn’t scare me, Richard. Never could.”, she murmured and closed her eyes, enjoying what his lips did to her. 

“Why are you already dressed, beloved? I found myself hoping that we could spend a nice morning together in bed.”, he softly said, never stopping to leave kisses on her skin.

Anne softly turned around in his embrace and looked at him.  
“I would love that but I’m afraid I don’t have time. I have a feast to prepare.”, she replied and grinned before she stood on her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss upon his lips.

Richard closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her lips against his. His arms tightened around her waist as he pulled her closer and slowly deepened the kiss.

Out of breath Anne parted from Richard as she felt him starting to unlace her dress.  
“Richard.”, she said indignantly and he only laughed, turning her around and lacing her dress again.

“At least I tried.”, he murmured before turning her to him again and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

“I guess, since my wife doesn’t come back to bed to please me I should get dressed.”, he murmured and turned away from her and walked back towards the bed where he put his shirt and breeches on.

“I will make it up to you.”, Anne smiled and she watched Richard getting dressed. She would never get tired of seeing him naked. The thought bringing a blush on her cheeks and she looked down, shyly.

As soon as Richard was almost finished dressing, Anne went to her outer chamber and grabbed her present for him. 

“Maybe I have something that will keep you better company as your busy wife.”, she smiled as she walked back into the bedchamber. Richard was now fully dressed and standing besides the bed, looking at Anne as she walked back to him.

When she was standing infront of him she handed him a book and watched closely as he eyed it. “It’s a story about Troy written by someone named Guido delle Collone. Since I know you love reading about history I thought you might like this one.”, she explained while Richard couldn’t take his eyes away from it. He seemed fascinated and when he finally managed and brought his gaze back to Anne, she could see the glow in his eyes as he smiled to her.

“Anne, this is wonderful. Thank you, my love.”, he said and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply.

Anne laughed and placed her hand on his cheeks after they’d parted.   
“Happy Birthday.”, she said and smiled at him.  
“I love you.”, he murmured and placed another kiss on her lips before finally turning around and going to sit on a chair by the fire.

Anne watched as he opened the book and started reading in it.  
“Richard, love, I think it would be better if you would go to the outer chamber to read, so the servants can do their job.”, she said but got only silence as answer.

Ther servants stood at the doorframe, looking at the Duke und Duchess.  
“Richard?”, Anne asked but was again rewarded with silence. She laughed lightly and turned around to the servants.  
“Go and do what you have to do. I don’t think he will notice anyone of you.”, she smiled and left to prepare the feast for the evening.

Much later the great hall of Middleham was filled with laughter and talking people. There was music playing and some of the people were dancing. Richard laughed with Francis Lowell, his dear friend, who arrived today only to celebrate Richard’s birthday with him.  
Anne looked around, satisfied with herself. The food was perfect, the wine was good, the music fitted perfectly and the people were enjoying this little feast but what made her proud the most, that tonight she didn’t see Richard once not smiling.

It was all she wanted: Seeing Richard being content and smiling was everything she’d wished for this day. She looked up and saw Richard holding out his hand for her.  
“Would my wife give me the honor and dance with me?”, he asked with a smirk on his face.  
Anne placed her hand in his and let herself being pulled up to him and to the dance floor.

Anne noticed Richard’s gaze upon her while they danced. She knew that gaze and she knew that this night she would not get much sleep, he probably wouldn’t let her sleep at all.  
A warm feeling went through her body and the thought of the upcoming night, a welcome feeling. 

She wouldn’t mind getting no sleep tonight. She definitely wouldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea yesterday while reading through the site of the Richard III society, especially the section about his books and thought it would be a great idea if Anne would have given Richard a book for his birthday.   
> The book in this story: 'The story of Troy' was one Richard had owned.


End file.
